The slash above all Slashes
by Amy Rose
Summary: this dosent mean its the best but its about two people who are in love but arent going to tell ever even if they both know
1. The slash above all slashes

The slash above all slashes.  
  
  
  
It was a warm day at Hogwarts when Harry was sitting in the Grfindor common room, thinking about how everyone had a boyfriend or girlfriend but him and Vincent and Gregory (but who would really want to go out with them). When he decided to get up and walk down the hall he heard screaming fighting. He walked closer towards the noise to see what it was around the corner he saw Draco and Pansy fighting "Fuck did I miss it," Harry asked. But they weren't paying attention "It seems like you sleep with every guy in this fucking school and as far as we know girls too,"Draco yelled.   
  
" Well... umm, not all the girls , well you probably have a crush on... Potter," Pansy screamed. Harrys head bloted up as everyone looked at him he looked at everyone and all he could say was "hi," he said shyly. Draco blushed quickly only Harry saw on count of he was staring at him constantly. "Whatever thats gross I hate him," he lied stumbling. But all the stupid nimrods belived him except Harry they smiled at eachother and Draco put up three fingers the pinky,index, and the thumb at the same time.  
  
Harry took out his new book-o-Harry and wrote down these thoughts....  
  
Losing the War (with myself)  
  
Playing these games with me, the only one who I want to release  
  
and be. But I can't because I don't know how.  
  
And look at me now, Why must I hide? You look weird at me,   
  
I must hide,I must hide.,  
  
{I'm losing the war with myself,   
  
Am I just scared? or afraid?,  
  
I'm losing the war with my soul,   
  
should I die or rot away?}  
  
  
  
"I'll write more later,"said Harry too himself as he walked to his bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*DrEaM*~  
  
"Hello,"Harry yelled as it repeated into an echo. "Harry!!"He heard someones ecgo reply. "Who are you?"Harry asked. "You'll have to come see,"said the voice. "Fine, where are you?"Harry asked an a loud bang shook him into a blackhole all he heard was laughter and a voice saying hurry Harry! hurry! the voice was egging him to come with the unknown figure.   
  
"Harry hurry to see who I am!"yelled a Manish voice. Thats when Harry saw him it was Draco laughing with chains motioning Harry near him.  
  
Harry did so and Draco grabbed him and kissed him but before Harry could think he was tied him up and he said something in latin as a HUGE thump and Voldemort came out laughing as Draco handed Harry over to him. Harry woke up with a jolt and screamed bloody hell this woke up everyone but he'll never tell them the dream.  
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was that afternoon and they were on their way to potions. Snape was talking and Harry saw his mouth moving when he wasn't staring at Draco but all he heard was blah blah blah. When they were making a new potion Snape walked up to Harry and said "you shouldn't stare at boys that way espically in that way," He was caught looking at Dracos lower part but he quickly looked away and looked at the horrifing girl I mean man beside him "I wasn't I not that way I was just looking at the potions ingredients," Harry lied trying to save himself. Snape started to walk away and as he did he mumbled "yeah whatever makes you feel better."  
  
Each day he couldn't help but stare his face grew paler and paler as he saw Dracos face he wanted the courage to talk to him more than anything but he couldn't find it. When he was on his way back to his dorm he saw something white laying on his bed as he got closer he relized that it was peices of parchment he went and picked it up it read: Meet me at the tower at 10:30pm. "but who"Harry wondered he picked up the 2nd peice of parchment and it read: You know who I am Harry. "No I dont" he said as he started to read the 3rd peice of paper that said: Yes you do you know who I am and you know it. " I do no- ok yeah whatever I know who who are." He said scarcasticly as he read the last peice of paper that said: Yes you know who I am now sleep and you will meet me at 10:30. " Harry drifted off to sleep having a interesting dream about Draco again.  
  
~*DrEaM*~  
  
"I can't belive that their getting married" Harry saw Lavender telling her friend. Harry was in someone elses point of view so he went up to her and asked who was getting married and she said "Malfoy and Harry of course! you didn't hear about it?" He quickly ran and as he ran he heard everyone talking about it he went to look in the mirror and in the mirror he saw a young man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes he was wearing a Slytherin robe. He didn't know who he was, he didn't care he just cared about him and Malfoy getting married. When he was walking down the hall he saw Snape in a pink long dress with halo made of flowers on his head and he was carring a basket with flowers in it and he was skipping around thowing the flowers around saying "I'm going to be the flower girl yeah."  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell?"Harry said waking up. thats when he heard Hermione scream and he ran to her room and saw her missing where was she? he thought he was going to find her but where to start? then he saw a green scarf it was Pansy's!!! So he was wondering where to start looking he ran to the library to see it the librarian had seen her today "I saw her yesterday she got this book with this wreid words on it, but can't remember seeing her today well sorry now GET out!!"She told them as they ran off to find her.  
  
"What the what am I doing here,"said Hermione. "OKAY!! look I'm really sick of Draco anf Harry drolling over onather and won't go out!! I have a plan....."Said Pansy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hoped you all like it please r&R 


	2. The plan

Slash of all slashs  
  
Chapter 2:The Plan  
  
(N/A poem written by mystical-kitty)  
  
"Whats your plan?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well first off all getting Harry and Draco together no duh but how we're gonna do it is send candy and anything expensive to Harry and say that its from his secret admirer to make Draco think that Harry is loved and Draco will eventualy ask out Harry, Harry will say yes and then were done okay?"  
  
"Well er okay I like it but we have to be careful and wake up early and put the stuff on the back corner table in Transfiguration class since its out first class every day this week." Hermione said back. As they walked off to Potions their plan would start tomorrow they went through classes watching Harry and Draco drool over eachother. As they were walking to lunch Pansey caught up Hermione and said to meet her outside the dungeon at 4:00 so they could do the plan then go back to sleep for about 2 hours and 30 minutes Hermione agreed.   
  
"Harry what are you staring at?"Hermione asked durring lunch teasing him.  
  
"Nothing I was just thinking"Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah and I'm professor Dumbledore" Hermione said sarcasticaly.  
  
"You are" Ron said in shock. Hermione gave him the looklike you're such a dumbass.  
  
"Hey Harry are you gonna eat that?" Ron asked   
  
"Nah you can have it." Harry replied.  
  
"Awsome" Ron yelled  
  
They went through classes and more classes and it was the same Harry staring at Draco, Draco staring at Harry. Hermione couldn't wait to do the plan so the anxiety (N/AI know I spelled that wrong) would go away.   
  
Pansy rasied her hand durring potions and Snape asked her what she wanted and she said "Would you mind to hurry and shut up because I have to do something and I want to get it done so hurry and shut up"she asked. "What did you just say to me?" Snape replied "Why do you want me to put it in smaller words?'' Pansy asked. "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry" the class began to chant.   
  
Finally when class was over they went to dinner and Hermione and Pansy ate and then left and waited outside the door.Yeah that was co- hey what are you doing are you going to rape me?" "Shut up Fred no we're not going to rape you" Hermione said as she smacked Fred on the head. "You stay here while we look for George, here he comes." "No I can't belive- what the fuck are you doing to me?"   
  
"We need your help with something but we can't tell you what it is" Pansy said. "Now the deal is that we need some of your candy that the first person you look at you fall in love with." Hermione whispered. Ok we'll go and get it right now and come straight back." George whispered. "Ok but come straight back and don't get caught but while your getting the candy we'll go get our money, bye"   
  
They got their money and started to head back to the Great Hall. Fred and George got their candy and went back to the Great Hall"That will be 4 knuts" Fred said " Okay thanks we owe you one'' Hermione said as they walked off. Then they caught up with Lavendor who sells cards and then they bought 10 cards for 5 knuts it was half price because Hermione was her friend.  
  
Then they went to the Gryfindor common room to write a poem in the card it read:   
  
Tears are like rainfall in the summer,  
  
No one wants them,  
  
No one wants to be alone,  
  
Like me now,  
  
So please come and help,  
  
Tears are soft as they fall,  
  
But are hard to get over,  
  
You can't speak or walk,  
  
Tears hurt,  
  
And I hold my breath till we fly away,  
  
And you take care of my tears,  
  
Help stop my tears,   
  
Love,   
  
your secret admirer  
  
"I like it I like it alot" Pansy said. "Me too"Hermione replied. Pansy walked off to the slytherin common room. They went to sleep anxious about tomorrow.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it please read and review and read on  
  
when I make more chapters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
